


【龚简】无名pwp

by Alta_Lin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alta_Lin/pseuds/Alta_Lin





	【龚简】无名pwp

酒店的配置其实还不错，但到底是个单人间，原先还挺宽敞的浴室容纳了两个大男人后就显出些拥挤来。简弘亦抬起手正打算解扣子，在龚子棋灼热目光下又感到不大自在，只能干咳了两声。

龚子棋识趣地移开目光，转过去调试水温。淋浴旁的妆镜被他伸手调到一个微妙的角度，正对上那人光裸的脊背。热气蒸腾起，在镜面上覆上一层水雾。他小心翼翼地用指尖揩去，流下的水珠仿佛顺着那线条，一路淌到隐秘的地方。

简弘亦身材匀称，但显然是不常锻炼的模样，肌肉的轮廓与他相比显得模糊了不少。平常掩在衣物里看不出来，龚子棋这时候才注意到恋人那一把窄腰。后腰处微微凹陷，再往下...

简弘亦弯下腰去捡落在地上的袜子，整个腰际的线条一下子绷紧，落在他眼里便带上了不可言说的意味。“天...”龚子棋一个分心间打湿了大半只袖子，慌忙把视线移开。湿透的衣料黏在手臂上的触感太过怪异，他干脆直接脱了上衣往旁边一搭，试了下水温便回过头去：

“简老师...”

剩下的话临到嘴边又被硬生生咽回去，一晃神间简弘亦已经走过他拉上了浴帘，倒像是躲他视线。然而他其实已经全部收入眼底。将那些乱七八糟的想法驱逐出脑海后，龚子棋只剩着一个感觉在淋浴水声下滋长。

今天的裤子，好像有点紧。

要是平常他肯定不会想多，直接动手解决了完事。但是在这情况下...太不合适。

才刚在一块儿，要是给那个人看见了...

龚子棋有点不自在地扯了扯裤子，心里已经打算放弃共浴的机会。那个人的声音却突然响起来，伴随着浴帘被拉开的响动：

“子棋?”他的声音分明透着些促狭笑意，“挺精神啊。”

龚子棋错愕地看过去，对上镜子里那人被热气蒸得微微发红的脸。他再也忍不住，很快将碍事的裤子踢掉，长腿一迈就走进去，托着男人的后脑亲上。

温热水流打在两人赤裸的身上，紧贴着的肌肤都似乎变得灼热，让人想要抗拒却又忍不住靠得更近。龚子棋只觉得手下肌肤柔软滑腻，触感比他先前所想还要美妙千倍。他一只手托住那人的后脑将这个吻加深，另一只手在后腰流连许久，到底伸到前来握住两人相抵的性器撸动。简弘亦因这突然的刺激浅浅地抽口气，被那人趁机勾过舌尖重重吮了口。

他平常欲望并不强烈，连自己解决的次数都很少，受了这样的抚慰只觉得快感强烈到陌生，几乎让他头脑发昏，搭在龚子棋肩上的手都变得无力。那点酒味在口腔中蔓延开来，让整个的亲吻都带上引人沉醉的意思。龚子棋指腹上布着的薄茧触感粗砺，在铃口轻微的摩擦便让那刺激又叠上几重。

两人完全勃起的性器紧贴的感觉太过明显，被包裹在那人的手掌里。而龚子棋终于退离他唇舌，灼热的气息一下下打在耳畔。简弘亦因这过分的刺激微微蹙起眉，仿佛所有感觉都往那一处汇去，积累到从未有过的程度。他搭在龚子棋肩上的手渐而收紧，很快射了出来。

简弘亦纾开声放松的叹息，然后感觉到那人的阴茎依旧挺立着，抵在他小腹。龚子棋冲他摊开沾了精液的手，笑得有些痞气，让从上浇下来的水流把掌心痕迹一点点冲掉。他被这样的明显的暗示闹得脸热，对着那人的目光又不好装糊涂。

“明天还要...”简弘亦刚出口几个字又被龚子棋的唇舌堵回去。他并不深入，只在微张的唇瓣间仔细舔吻，然而势头却难以抵挡。简弘亦几乎被抵在冰凉的墙面上，轻轻吸了口气。他从不觉得自己身上有哪处地方特别敏感，此时却禁不住在那人抚摸过背脊的指尖下微微颤栗。

“明天和后天休息，不用录节目。”醇厚而清透的声音贴着耳根响起，伴随着有意擦过的唇瓣。他的指尖一路下移，按了按那个无人触碰过的入口，语气中带了引诱的意思，“所以说，天时，地利，人和。”

简弘亦的手颤了一下，却不得不承认，这时候，他也有些意动。

“说起来，我们从定关系到现在才十几分钟吧。”简弘亦拿过毛巾擦擦头发，发梢的水珠在灯光下一闪而过，“怎么已经要进展到这一步了?”

龚子棋闻言抬了抬眉毛，没说什么，裹了条浴巾就靠在墙上看那人穿衣服。他是觉得没什么必要，然而那人却很坚持，穿戴整齐以后凑过来咬他耳朵：“子棋，该你拆了。”

他的手从衬衫下摆探进去，在对方柔软的腰腹上摩挲，换来简弘亦突然的吸气声：

“去床上。”

龚子棋顺从地把头偏过去堵他的嘴，从浴室纠缠着吻到床头。他用掌心熨烫着温热的肌肤表面，轻柔而目的明确，发掘出每一次的轻微颤栗与齿间气音。然后从喉结往下，隔着衬衫用嘴唇擦过他胸膛，再在柔软的腰侧轻轻啃咬。简弘亦不习惯这样过于被动的感觉，却在腰间异样的触感下失了力气，搭在那人肩上的手碰了碰他的面颊，开了口才发现自己嗓音干涩：

“别，太晚了...快点...”

龚子棋捉起他的手从掌心亲吻到指尖，然后握着一起去解他的裤子。先前释放过的性器还处在不应期，只前端吐了些透明的淫液，将内裤前湿了一块，景象淫靡。他伸了只手去拿床头柜上的润滑剂，在掌心挤了一滩，蘸了些顺着股缝按了按那入口，探了一个指节进去。

简弘亦蹙了蹙眉头，隐约觉得有种怪异的不适，但到底放松了些，由着那人的手指动作。肠壁被按压着拓开，酸胀得让他有些受不了。他为着那酸涩缓缓眨了眨眼，几乎有流泪的预兆。龚子棋把他掩住脸的手拉下来，吻他十次。指尖探入，在肠道内摩擦挤压，把窄小的甬道拓开。受了刺激的肠壁分泌出些肠液，让他手指的进出更加顺利。湿热的内壁热烈地包裹上来，他几乎可以想象真个入港时会是怎样滋味。龚子棋把指头又添了一根，于其间探索隐秘的某处。

简弘亦的视线因泛出的泪水而模糊，只觉得身体被那人完全打开，全然超脱自己的控制。他以为这想法太过矫情，身体却先于理智地在那一处被触碰到时做出反应，微微颤动一下，前端也有勃起的迹象。

龚子棋似有所觉，抬起头来安抚性地吻他。他手下的动作放缓了些，却始终流连在最敏感的一带反复按压研磨，简弘亦喉头动了动，只有压抑短暂的低吟隐约响起。他后腰酸麻得厉害，而体内被触碰到的地方却带来陌生而异样的快感，一重重堆叠起蚀人理智。胯间那物件已经再度挺立起，前端湿漉漉地泛着水光，他的眼前又重回到朦胧的景象中。

男人依然不紧不慢地做着扩张，俯首在他胸膛间舔吮出大片红痕。简弘亦肤色偏浅，落了印子趁着就显得格外鲜姸。他顺着那些痕迹吻到乳尖，得了对方突然紊乱的呼吸声。搭在他肩上的手收紧，这反应绝不可能只是因为意外。

简弘亦被他动作闹得脸热。其实乳尖被舔吮的快感本身并不强烈，但足以让他因羞窘阖上眼睛，反而触感清晰，敏感过分。龚子棋却很快放开，游移到别的地方去了。后面已经添到三根手指，过多的润滑混着肠液沿腿根躺下来。指尖进出间在最敏感的那处轻轻刮蹭过，细微的的快感反而加重了不满足感。他完全勃起的性器顶端吐出许多淫液，却远没有到可以适当的程度。简弘亦只觉得潜藏的欲望被从身体中剖开，少了些什么，只得到浅浅的触碰。他张了张口，干哑的嗓音与平常相较又有一层新的诱惑力：“子棋...”

他的理智被消磨得迟钝许多，却怎么样也说不出求欢的话来，只一下一下有意无意地呢喃着男人的名字，又在那人突然的刺激下，断断续续从喉头溢出隐忍的低吟。龚子棋不再逼他，将他另一边的乳尖轻轻啃咬，用牙齿衔着向外拉扯，指尖用力地按压在那一处凸起。简弘亦腰腹抽动一下，穴里也湿得一塌糊涂，包裹着手指的肠壁微微抽搐着。他齿间几乎带上些泣音，讲出平时说不出口的话：“子棋...别这样...”

龚子棋指尖有意缓慢地进出，咬他耳朵：“简老师，你后面出了好多水...很热...”他嘴唇贴在男人耳边，音调温柔却不断吐出下流的话，极力描摹指尖美妙触感，换来简弘亦唇齿间含糊不清的字句：“别说了...”

龚子棋拉开他掩在眼前的小臂吻他汗湿的额发。他将指头退离湿热的甬道，撕开一个安全套套上，胀得发疼的性器抵在那入口。他对上男人泛红的眼睛：

“我要进去了。”

“快点。” 

简弘亦别过脸去，不再看他。龚子棋得了许可，沉声抵入。那处虽已做了扩张，容纳他这样的尺寸还显得有些困难。他进得缓慢，一点点破开束缚着的肠肉抵进去，过分紧窒的包裹让他很不好受。从未被探索过的地方被强行拓开，隐隐发酵出痛感，让泪水再一次从灼热的眼眶泛起。简弘亦觉得后面酸胀得厉害，他喉间断断续续泄出些泣音，微微摇头，半湿的头发贴在前额。几次开阖的嘴唇吐不出一句完整的话：“进不去了...太大...”

龚子棋被他这话激得呼吸粗重几分，扣上他后腰进得更深。肠壁拥拥挤挤地迎上来，阻止他再深入分毫。他被箍得下身发疼，皱着眉头在男人后腰下轻拍一下，示意他放松，换来那人骤然脱口的一声惊呼，带点恼羞成怒：“龚子棋!”

“简哥，里面太紧了。”小孩每次说这些荤话总要凑他耳边，卖弄一把好嗓子，让热气一下下呼在耳畔震的耳根酥麻，“放松点，让我进去。”

简弘亦攀着他臂膊的指尖松了松，呼吸间努力适应后穴中的异物，却感觉到什么在进入的过程中狠狠碾过最敏感的一处。酸胀与强烈的快感接踵而来，让先前因疼痛而萎靡下来的阴茎有了反应。他因这刺激眼里泛酸，贴在龚子棋腰侧的双腿禁不住想要并起，却被那人沉下身又挤开，只能环上他腰际，连趾尖都绷紧了来抵住这过分强烈的感觉。

龚子棋趁着这机会又进了一些，被刺激的肠壁微微收缩，又想急不可待地包裹上来，隔着安全套他也能感觉到穴里出了不少淫水，几乎在插入时都能听到隐约水声。他把手探向简弘亦身前，抚慰他被冷落许久的性器，在那人出精之时把整根埋入。简弘亦前头才刚得了释放，仍处在余韵中哪里禁得住这下，敏感的肠壁含着那人性器微微抽搐，反而吞的更深。龚子棋在这反应下更加爽快，简直想去了那层橡胶套切身体会那湿软敏感的肉壁。他忍着欲望在穴里缓缓抽送，让简弘亦渐快适应，不久就变了路子，狠狠地捣进去，又很快毫不留恋地抽出，每一下都准确而有力地碾过那处凸起。

肠道被性器进出的感觉并不好受，每一次被拓开时简弘亦都觉得火辣辣地疼，然而敏感处被用力碾磨带来的却是全然陌生的强烈快感，让他后腰酸麻，连带着整个身子都提不上力，只能被动地承受身下的操弄。他小臂到指尖都泛着软，一失神间几乎倒仰着栽在床头，被龚子棋眼疾手快地护住。他因这下进得极深，简弘亦喉头动了动，却只能从开阖的唇间擦出些气音来。

他白皙的肤质早已浮上层薄红，用来歌唱的美好唇形开阖，断断续续地溢出压抑的呻吟和喘息。受激的甬道一下下收缩，吮他更深，绞得他头皮发麻。龚子棋俯下身来亲吻简弘亦绷紧了的颈部线条，一路向下，衔起他胸前的乳珠啃咬舔吮，两边兼顾。简弘亦的腿被分得更开，不常运动的筋肉被一下拉开，疼痛之余却更方便了那人的操干。上下的敏感点被一起照顾到，过分的快感让他几乎失了神，酡红的面颊上半是泪水半是吞咽不及的涎水，俨然已是一副不堪的情态。龚子棋却以为比往常可爱数倍，下身动作更加卖力起来。

“别...太快了...”他齿间的声音柔软而低微，几近于啜泣，显然已经承受不住这过分强烈的快感。简弘亦把手探向身前颤颤巍巍挺立起的性器，被龚子棋拢住十指交扣了压到头顶，另一只手亵玩似的掂了掂下面的囊袋，甚至还力道不轻地捏了一把，取笑他：

“简老师，射了两回了，你还有存货吗?”

简弘亦被他出格的话激得挣扎一下，却又被按着腰整根抵入，狠狠顶在那一处凸起上。他腿根都在快感下颤抖，只能任由着龚子棋加快了速度。

龚子棋不再整根抽送，而是在穴里小幅度地抽插，但力道一点不减，每一回都又准又狠地顶在他敏感点上。肠壁受不了这过分的刺激，激烈地收缩抽搐，显然快到了高潮的边缘。简弘亦这时候才隐隐感觉到不对。肠肉被磨的红肿，每一下操弄的感觉都格外清晰，敏感处在他进出中始终被或轻或重地挤压。他因着过于强烈的快感眼前发黑，呼吸都被欢愉压得沉滞，语音颤抖：

“子棋...那是什么?”

“一个小玩意儿。”龚子棋含糊其辞，贴他更紧。他实在忍得辛苦，此刻才放开控制，听凭欲望在穴里冲撞起来。简弘亦得不到抚慰的性器抵在那人小腹上，在腰腹间摩擦，给那对精巧的羽翼覆上一层亮晶晶的水光。过于淫靡的场景和持续快感让简弘亦如在云雾中，哑着嗓子只能吐出破碎的呻吟，屈从于极乐之下。前端渐渐泄出些白色精液，竟是被直接操到出精。酸软的后穴一下下颤抖着缩紧，龚子棋蹙着眉头来问他，用力冲撞了几下埋在甬道深处射了出来。

龚子棋初尝滋味，其实还有些意犹未尽，然而看到恋人疲惫的样子也就歇了那些心思，抱起他去清理。简弘亦累得连手指都不想动，干脆靠着他，任由他的手擦拭过。龚子棋把用过的安全套打了个结扔进垃圾桶，他看着又想起那一茬来，却又不知道怎么开口。龚子棋瞧他一眼，抬了抬眉毛，模样挺无辜：“随手拿了一个，没想到有点花样。”

语气却有点得意的意思。

床上情况还好，只明显地有一块湿痕。简弘亦老了脸热，所幸灯已经熄了，瞧不出什么。黑暗中还亮着手机屏的一点光，很快被龚子棋调暗。简弘亦看他靠在床头发消息也没催他，手臂环上他腰间。他触到那人腹肌时不免又想起方才自己精液顺着淌下的场景。他定了定心神，当作不经意一问：

“怎么想到去做的纹身?”

“健身嘛，纹了点装饰性的来激励自己保持身材。”龚子棋大约给马佳说了不回去的事，把手机屏暗下。

“疼吗?”

“疼。”黑暗中龚子棋的声音很沉，停顿了下又开始逗他，“你亲亲它就不疼了。”

他感到腰腹上一空，黑暗中只有被褥摩擦的细碎声响。

腹间落下一个湿热的印子。

简弘亦的手重新揽上来，声音很闷：

“睡吧。”


End file.
